Vampire the Ripper
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: The modern day Jack the Ripper has struck once again, but this time two women suffered. While this case bring Elliot and Olivia together? Will Olivia survive after after this... Will Venice be able to give her up? will try to update this week!
1. the note

disclaimer: I own nothing except characters I made up :D

Chapter 1

The Note

Vampire the Ripper (based off of some facts of Jack the Ripper)

Elliot and Olivia sat in silence. They were the only ones still there. The modern day Jack the Ripper struck again. Only this time with a difference, he would drain the blood of his victims with his teeth. The squad has seen some twisted things but this was by far the worst. There was no leads. Everyone was close to catching him in the act but their timing off by minutes.

Olivia looked up as she heard the door open. A girl walked up to her. Olivia pushed her chair back and stood up.

"My I help you?" She asked.

"I- I have a message to you." She pulled out a folder from under her arm, her gloves squeaked as she did. Olivia grabbed the folder. She pulled out a typed note.

_Olivia,_

_As you know I have struck once again. But this time twice. Can you remember the second victim? I am sure you don't. Not to worry though I will not strike agian till the 19th. You have exactly 11 days before the next prostitute is a victim. _

_Still think you can find me? You are not even close. All your suspects all have alibi's. But you have already found that out. _

_Are you going to let 6 girls die on your watch. I bet you thought I was done. Jack the Ripper only killed 5. But you see I am not him. I am sipmply a fan of him. I also put my own twist to it. Blood has the sweetest taste don't you think? Good lucky finding me. All though you can only find me at night._

_Sincerely,_

_Vampire the Ripper._

Olivia looked back up and the girl was gone. Elliot took the note from her. Olivia stood there not saying a word. Elliot walked up to her.

"Liv, we'll catch him."

"You sure El? No on has seen him!" She took the note out of his hand. "Where did the girl go? She would of had to seen him!"

"What girl?"

"The girl who gave me this. Didn't you see her?! She was blond, about mid 20's."

"Liv, no one has came in here in 3 hours! You picked this off your desk."

"What talking about? A girl just came in her and gave it to me!"

"No, this was at the crime scene. Remember we had to drop it off at the lab for prints?" She started felling dizzy. Her legs were becoming weak.

"No, I don-" She fell backwards to the ground. Her eyes closed as soon as she hit the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot picked her up."Olivia, wake up!" No response came his way. As she laid sloppy in his arms. "You can't do this." Her eyes opened slightly.

"Elliot, what happened? Whats going on?" Her body still seemed heavy. She decided to stay in his arms. Her body was in so much pain. "Elliot? I- I can't feel my legs." She tried to move them. He lifted her up off the ground in bridal position. He ran to the elevator. Before she slide back into a deep sleep she got out, "Elliot, I love you."

He rushed her to the nearest hospital. He wait for her to wake up. He cared about her so much, if anything were to happen to her he might as well not continue on. The truth was he loved her too, but was to scared to say anything. He loved his wife in all, but not like he loved her.

The doctor walked out. He ran up to him. "Is she okay? Whats wrong with her?"

The doctor looked up at me."Detective, she was brutalized and drugged with Scapolinmen. She doesn't remember a thing about the last 24 hours. Her body began to hallucinate and she thought she couldn't move."

"What do you mean brutalized?"

"Well we did a rape kit. She wasn't raped. But she has bruises on her inner thighs and cut marks on her genitalia. Some of her blood was drawn from her. But you know what I don't get is it was drained by teeth . It looks like a vampire bit her hip. There were traces of someone elses blood on her shirt and looks like she drank some to." Elliot could not believe what he was had drank someones blood. The Ripper made her do it! He knew that it was the only explanation. It also made sense because of the letter he had left her. She would have to be forced to remember, just like he had to do with Laurel a couple months ago. But he couldn't do that to her.

"Could she have met anything she said while under the influence of this drug?"

"Everything she said was the truth. Well in her mind. Because she was also drugged with some truth serum. Why you would mix the both I have no idea."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she is still asleep. She will have no idea what happened when she wakes up."

"Okay," He walked in her room. She laid there so peaceful. She shifted her head and her hair fell in front of her face. Elliot walked up to her and gently pushed it behind her ear. Her face was so soft under his fingers.

She felt something move across her face. She flinched. Her eyes opened. She saw Elliot standing above her. Olivia looked around and noticed she was in Mercy Hospital. She sat up in her bed. Her legs hurt so bad.

"Elliot, what happened?" She looked down at her watch. It read 10: 12. She looked back up at him. "Shouldn't you be at Mass?"

"Olivia it is Monday night."

"Elliot, no it's not. I remember waking up about 2 hours ago and well it's Sunday." She looked out of the window. "Why is it dark? Elliot whats going on? Why am I here?"

"You were attacked sometime today." The words cut through her like knifes. She has told that to so many women before.

"What are you talking about? No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. He drugged you with the same drug that Lutz used on his vics."

"Scapolinmen. But wait Lutz is in jail."

"It wasn't Lutz that did this. It was Vampire the Ripper."

"Who?"

"The Jack the Ripper impersonator."

"He hasn't attacked in a month."

"Liv he has a pattern and he attacked you and another prostitute today." She sat there shocked.

"Did-" She took a deep breath in. "Did he rape me?"

"No... But he did cut you and bruised you." Olivia looked down at her leg. She finally understood why they were in pain. She looked back up at Elliot.

"Why did he do this? I- I was just starting to be my old self again. I was finally getting over what Harris did to me." Elliot looked down at the ground. He didn't know what Harris did to her, but he had his ideas. But he didn't want to know, he didn't want to look at her as a victim. But know he was. He hated himself for doing it too.

"I don't know why he did this Liv. But we will find him, I promise."

"How? No one has seen him."

"Well you have."

"Yea but I don't remember!" She sobbed in her hand. She was answered the question she had asked a couple months ago. By far it was much worse to know you were attacked and not remember, but at least she won't have more flashbacks.

Her tears cut deep into Elliot's skin. He hated seeing her like this. He was use to seeing the non-breakable side of her. But now it didn't matter what he felt. He only cared about how she felt. He pulled her into a hug.

With Elliots arms wrapped around her she felt safe. She held him as close as she could. Her tears falling like rain. He lifted his hand to the back of her head and slightly patted it. He was there to comfort her and she wasn't about to give up her only comfort. She pulled away.

Elliot looked in to his co-workers eyes. For the first time he saw love in them. He moved back in to her. He graced his lips apon hers. Surprisingly she let him. He felt like heaven on high. He pulled her in closer to deepen his kiss. She finally let in and opened her mouth.

His touch filled her body with such emotion. It was almost unbearable. She slide her hand around to the back of his neck.

His phone went off and they pulled apart. Elliot looked down at the caller I.D. Olivia could tell by the look on his face it was Kathy. He stood up and answered. How stupider could Olivia feel? Fooling around with a married man!? What was she thinking! She felt so venerable, she guessed was the reason. But she knew it wasn't, because she longed to touch him again. She fell back into the bed. She could hear everything being said.

"Where the hell are you?" Kathy yelled into the phone. Elliot moved it away from his ear a little bit.

"I am at the hospital. Something came up in the case." He replied.

"I don't care about your case! Eli needs his father! You are never home!"

"Sorry I work!"

"Elliot I work too . You don't see me not home after 11." Elliot looked down at his clock. 11: 03. Elliot guessed that him and Liv kissed longer that what he had thought. "How do I know you're not screwing your partner."

"Because it's work!" The words slapped Olivia in the face. She was his work? His responsibility? Is that all she was to him?

"Just get home!"

"Alright!" He hung up his phone. He walked back over to Olivia's bed. "I gotta go."

"Is that all I am. Work? Did what just happen mean nothing?" She could feel the water works coming again.

"No. I just told that to her so she'd get off my back! You're more than my work... you're my life." He moved in closer to her.

"Elliot... you have a family to think about."

"They survide without me in the house before. It's not like they would never see me again." Olivia smiled. She pulled Elliot into another kiss. But this one was much shorter. He pulled away. "I am just going to make it another week. Then I am all yours." They smiled to each other.

Elliot had left so Liv could sleep. But he had called Cragen and made sure there were guards at her door.

**Okay I know it is pretty long. But hey I am bored and had nothing better to do. Tell me whatcha think.**


	2. remembering

Chapter 2

Remembering

Vampire the Ripper

Elliot grabbed the note off his desk. He looked back up at his partner. He wished she would take time off, but she refused.

Olivia would not let him attack another women. She was glad she could not remember it. But it ate at her slowly. She thought the worse thing that could ever happen to her was what Harris did. This was far worse. She knew what he did, but at the same time she didn't. She knew the physical damage, but she wanted to know how it happened. He had violated her and does not know what the hell happened, Her ashamed filled her with such sadness all she felt like doing was to sry. But she couldn't, she had to stay strong. She had to be strong so she could find this man and finish the case. Cragen and Elliot told her to go home, but she wouldn't...she couldn't. She would not let him get away with what he did to her, and to those women.

Olivia looked up at Elliot who sat across from her at his desk. Neither of them could forget the other night at the hospital. Olivia had braced herself for the end of the week. He had promised her she was his when the week was out. That is was what helped her these last couple days, knowing she would be able to hold him to her.

She looked back down at the note on Elliot's desk. The words haunted her dreams. She wished she could remember his face but at the same time she is glad she can't.

Elliot felt the need to comfort Olivia. He walked up to her desk.

"Liv, we'll find him." She looked up at him. She weakly smiled. Captain door flung open and hit wall. Cragen was pissed, Olivia was the closest thing to a daughter he had. He wanted to catch this freak as much as everyone else, if not more.

The door scared all of them. They all jumped out of their seats. Cragen walked up to them.

"Why the hell is everyone sitting down?!" Cragen yelled at them all.

Olivia shyly stood up. You could tell she was in pain by the way she moved. "Cap, we don't have anything new on him," she said. She walked to the board. Her own picture was placed upon it as 'Victim #5 Olivia Benson'. Her punctured hip and cut leg also on the screen for everyone to see. The sight made her sick to her stomach. She had to turn but she made it look normal, like the images didn't affect her. "The only thing we know is he suck his victims blood, and tr-" she paused. She had to take a deep breath to hold back tears. She painfully continued at the thought that it could of happened to her," and tries to de-womanize them. We believe he hates women."

Elliot, Fin, and Munch watched their co-worker hold back from breaking down. It killed Elliot to see her like this. He was glad Munch was keeping his smart-ass remarks to himself for once.

"How does he know everything? He knew about the alibi's."

"Could we have a leak?" Fin asked.

"It is possible or he got it out of Liv because of the truth serum. But from now on it is a enclosed case, no ones eyes see it but you fours." Cragen turned around and head to his office. Olivia sat at her desk trying to hold back tears. She put her hand on her forehead. She looked down at her desk.

Elliot needed to talk to her privately. He looked around trying to find a private place. The integration rooms where empty.

"Liv, can we talk?" He asked her. She looked up at him. She had been silently crying. She whipped her tears off with her hand.

"Where?"

"The integration rooms are empty."

"El, I don't want to talk in there. Besides someone could walk in and hear." He nodded. "How about some coffee?"

"Okay," he was in the mood for some anyway.

The grabbed there jackets and headed off to their usual cafe. The ride was silent. When they arrived the ordered their coffee. They sat down in a booth by a window. Olivia looked outside and took a sip of her de-caf coffee.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked.

"The other night before you fainted you said you seen a girl." She looked back to him. Her cup was quite as she set it down. She slightly remember the girl.

"I-I kind of remember... She gave me the not. when I looked back up she was gone..." She paused. "How do I remember?"

"Maybe the drug was wearing off and causing you to hallucinate."

"Yea but, you can't imagine things you haven't seen. I don't recognize her face. Do... do you think she had something to do with my attack?" She looked at him. Her hazel eyes piercing through his crystal blue ones.

"I don't know." He paused."Maybe. Did she have any thing specific about her?"

Olivia forced herself to remember as much as she could about the woman. When the image of her came up in her head Olivia noticed the image was not in the squad room. It was in a dark alley. Tears filled her eyes. She re-opened them.

"She had abnormal blue eyes and....and fangs." She closed her eyes again. This time it was filled with bits and pieces of the events that happened in the alley.

Elliot watched her flinched. he watched the tears fall from her closed eyes. He reached out and set his hand on hers for comfort. She let out a little scream as her eyes shot open. Everyone in the cafe looked at over to them. Not caring Olivia noticed it was Elliot.

"El. I remember! I remember everything!" She let out a heavy sob. Elliot slide over to her side of the booth. He pulled her into a hug. He let her cry on his just patted her back. She continued to say"I remember," softly in her cries.

Olivia wished she hadn't broke down. Especially with all these people around. But she remembered everything. How the woman dragged her into the alley. How the ripper yelled at the woman to leave. How he stripped her down as she fought back. How it felt as he cut her with his knife. How bad it hurt when he dug his teeth into her hip and sucked away. The one thing she wished she could forget was face. He had white porcelain skin, his eyes were also unnatural blue, his lips had no color except where her blood laid on them.

Elliot arms let off and he pulled her into a kiss. But she pulled away.

"El. I-I.." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I have to use the restroom." She pushed pass him. Her tears fell off her cheeks as she pushed through people on her way to the bathroom.

Elliot watcher Olivia head off to the ladies room. He felt his phone vibrate and he answered it. "Stabler."

"Elliot, where are you?" Cragen voice was heavy on the other side of the phone.

"Bennie's Cafe. Why?"

"Elliot, we got another note..."he paused. "He is going after Liv so she can't testify." Elliot dropped his phone. It his the table. He heard a scream come from the other end of the cafe. Elliot grabbed his gun as he ran. He paused when he got to the dead girl. Her thoat had been punchered in two places right beside each other like the ones on Olivia's hip. He grabbed his walkie talkie and called a bus. He ran to the girls bathroom tp search for her. She no where to be found


	3. welcoming

Welcoming

Chapter 3

Vampire the Ripper

Olivia's head was swirling. Her eyes felt felt like she couldn't open them. She lifted her head and forced them open. When she opened them she was completely surrounded by pitch black. She sat up. Feeling the blanket fall off of her, she noticed she was naked. She felt a presence in the room other than her own.

"Hello?," she asked weakly. She heard a deep, low chuckle come from the other side of the room. Foot steps fallowed the chuckle. She turned her head trying to fallow them. Suddenly her arms were grasped and forced down. She felt cold clamps squeeze down on her wrist and ankles. She could hear the chains being rattled. She let out a scream. An audiences laughter filled the room, laughter over her pain. Stage lights flashed on. She was on a stage, a wooden stage. The auditorium had cement walls and wood beaten floors. She turned her head and saw a group of people watching her every move.

"You see ladies and gentleman this is what happens to fools." A voice came from the back of the room. Olivia could put her finger on it but she recognized it. She turned to see the face so she could match it. The Ripper walked over to her. In one swift motion he yanked off the blanket. Her body was exposed to all of these unknown people... unknown things. "Fool thought I was Jack the Ripper." They laughed. "Like I said I am merely a fan. People call me Ripper tho and this is my cult." He extended his hand out to the crowd. He had a deep British accent. "Good distraction we pulled together huh?" He smirked. His smirk made Olivia want to puke. "Making it look like I was Jack the Ripper. Silly you, we were only trying to dispose of our food."

"When do we feast?!" a small girl with black hair let slip out. Olivia struggled to get out of the chains, but failed miserably. She looked back down. Her heart sank when she saw a little girl, about 5, with long brown curly hair looking at her.

"Feast we will not. A fool like this is for entertainment." The crowd sighed in disappointment. "Die? She might, but in time. She will suffer a great deal tho. More than she is now. Single men step forward." Five men stepped out of the crowd and onto the stage. The table she laid on moved upward. She was now painfully dangling. "You shall not morn any longer, for she is your wife. Her blood is yours. But do not drink till death. Drink few drop a day, till she is weak..." He paused. He walked up in front of the five men. "Only one of you will marry her, till death do you part. She will only live if one of you proves to me she is worthy. Then she will become one of us."

These words frightened her. Ripper gestured his hand towards her. The five men moved in closer. Each put there face so close to different parts of her body. She could feel their breath hitting her skin, it sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. She looked up and Ripper nodded his head. Each one dug their teeth in the areas of her body they were at. She cried out with each punchier. She was absolutely helpless. She could feel her blood being pulled from her vanes. She stopped wiggling as her body began to become limp. At separate times they pulled away from her. Knowing she wouldn't go anywhere, because she was to weak, the unchained her. She fell to the ground as expected. Her hands and knee's caught her fall, but a couple seconds later her body gave out and she fell completely down. She laid there on the nasty, cold, and splintering wooden floor. She knew she would have a couple splinters from this. At this moment it didn't matter.

The group of people started to whisper."Quite!" Ripper yelled. Everyone became hush insistently. "No one shall speak to or of her until supper tonight. I will give her he fangs so she can feast, I doubt she will anyway. But she shall wear a mussel so she can not bit us and try to escape." He gripped her arm and jerked her up. " She will need some cloths. Marthi gather her some." A awkward looking women, with red hair, stepped out of the crowd. She nodded and head out of the room. "Venice, come with me." One of the men that sucked her blood walked up to them. The walked to a semi lite room. "He will be your dentist, he said to Olivia. He turned to Venice. "Give her fangs and a new name." Venice nodded and Ripper left the room. Venice took a hold of Olivia's arm so she wouldn't fall.

"I am very sorry you have to go through this," Venice said. He set her down on a small bed. Olivia adjusted herself as comfortable as possible. "Be glad he is giving you a chance... Others he would just cut up, feast on, and kill." Olivia looked over at him. He was about early, mid 20's give or take. He had long brown hair, green eyes. He was skinny and pale just like the rest of them,

"Why are you doing this? You are young. You have your whole like to think about," she barely managed to get out. It was pointless to cover herself, she was already seen, plus she was to weak.

"No..I don't. Ripper took my whole family when I was 3. I am dead to world as it is to me. This is all know." He walked over to a drawer. He pulled out pliers and a syringe.

"Is that what happened to the little girl?" She cringed. She was to scared to think what the utensils were going to be used for.

"No, she was born here. Her parent believed Rippers word and joined the cult. They were married and had her." Olivia felt so out place. How could these people want this. He walked over to her."Now, I am going to make this as painless as possible." He stuck her with the needle and injected pain medicine in her gums. Before the medicine kicked him he began pulling down her teeth.

------------------------------------

Elliot stared at the empty desk in front of him. Olivia had been missing for 24 hours. Witness say a pale man walked off with her. There was no other information to help the case.

It was Thursday night. 'Two more days,' he thought. 'Two more days and she would have been mine.' He let out a sigh.


	4. first drop

**A/N: I don't many reviews...i am getting a little sad...**

Chapter 4

First drop

Vampire the Ripper

Olivia had not eaten since she got her. She refused to drink another humans blood. But she was dieing, she was so hungry she was about to. She hated the thought of it, but it was the only way she would survive. She would be forced to become a Vampire. Not the ones you see in the movies with the super natural powers, but a human who sucks the blood of other living humans.

Venice had given her the name Nebula. He was the nicest person she had met here. All the others were rude and only thought of themselves.

She watched them eat away at the now human corpse. Even if she she were to eat it would not be until everyone else was done and if there was a body left. It wouldn't matter anyway if they would even take off her mussel. It was metal, and it was had a pad lock on the back. Only the five 'husbands' had the keys. Olivia shook her head from her thoughts.

Ripper was down and walked up to her. "How does it feel to watch people die." She flinched turning her head away from him. "Rictar, escort your wife out!" He yelled. Rictar dropped his body down. He whipped the blood off his mouth and came toward Olivia with a devilish grin. "Nebula, I do you believe you met Rictar at your welcoming a few days ago." She nodded. Rictar grabber her and pulled her out of the feeding room, into the entertainment room. No one was in there at the time. He threw her down, pushed up her lacy black dress, and forced himself on her.

-----------------------------------

Elliot jolted up from his deep sleep. He knew Olivia was alive. She had to be. He heard a cough that was to familiar. He looked over at his wife sitting in the chair next to there bed.

"Kathy, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Elliot you won't stop talkingabout her?"

"Who?"

"Olivia."

"I haven't said anything about her to you."

"You don't have to. You do all the talking in your sleep." Elliot looked down. He had dreams about Olivia lately, finding her, and telling her how much he loves her. "She needs you more than I do." She stood up and sat down next to him. "Why didn't you tell me she was missing?"

"Because I wasn't aloud to."

"Elliot, I am sure you will find her."

"But what if it is to late?" She couldn't answer his question.

"Why don't we just go back to bed. We will talk about it in the morning." He nodded.

She fell fast asleep all to quickly. Elliot couldn't tho. He watched the clock. 1:30 am.

--------------------------

Rictar left Olivia a mess. She sat on the floor sobbing. This couldn't be happening to her. It was a nightmare, but far worse. She couldn't even think of anything as messed up.

She heard foot steps and looked up. Venice was at the door. He was the only being that hadn't raped her. She shifted her dressed down and pushed always her tear from her cheeks. He sat down next to her.

"Vampires are so heartless." He said quietly. She sniffled. He unlocked her mussel and set it down beside them.

"All of them aren't," she replied.

"What makes you say that?"

She smiled,"because your not."

"You think just because I haven't forced myself on you means I have a heart." He chuckled. Her smile instantly faded. "I have done things you could never imagine. I have drank the life out of so many people, for so many years. I have tasted there last words. Nebula, I am not a saint."

"But you are not one of them..." She pointed her finger toward the door.

"I may not be as cruel as some of them, but I am one. If you want to live, so are you."

"You want me to become heartless to save my life? You want me to kill innocent people!?"

"I don't want you to. I would never wish this on anyone. Ripper wants you to."

"Now that makes more sense." She barely smiled, this time a little less heartless as the last. Her hair fell in her face. He pushed it back behind her ear.

"You have a beautiful smile." She looked up at him. "And beautiful eyes."

"Thank you.." She said, even thought she didn't feel beautiful. She slightly touched her fangs and put her head down. They had yanked them down. Venice put his finger under her chin and pushed her face back up to look in her eyes.

"I think you will survive."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think I am falling in love with you."

"I thought you said you didn't have a heart."

"I didn't think I did," and for the first time she saw him smile. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She couldn't help but think of Elliot tho. He pulled aways and smiled again. "That was my first real kiss."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yea,"

"You have never kissed a girl?"

"Not like that... all the other times it was to get close so I could feed on them. Speaking of we need to get you fed."

"Venice. I can't... I just.."

"Neb, it is not as bad as you think." He rolled up his sleeve."Here try mine first." She grabbed his wrist. She hesitated to put it up to her mouth. "Come on, I have been bitten so many times it doesn't even hurt." She bit down on his wrist. Blood rushed out into her mouth. It tasted so sweet, but also revolting. She wanted to throw it down and rinse out her mouth, but with what more blood. She let go and forced it down. She had to hold down her stomach acids. He leaned into her and whispered," I will try to sneak in some raw steak and make it look like you are drinking human blood." She smiled at him. She mouth 'thank you.'

"Venice!" They both jerked their head to the door. Ripper stood there. "The sun is rising, the day will be here shortly. Lock her up and get in your blessed coffin, you nim-wit." Venice nodded and stood up. He help Olivia get her feet to be stable on the ground. Ripped left the room to go to the den, where the rest slept. Venice walked Olivia to the prisoner room.

"What is your name?" he asked her. She turned around to face him.

"Nebula," she replied with a tilted head and questioning face. He chuckled.

"No, your real name."

"Olivia. What is yours?"

"I do not remember." He looked around. The others were going down stairs to the den for the day. They noticed Luther, one of Olivia's 'husbands'. Venice looked back to her," I will try to get them to leave you alone. I will try to be the last man." She smiled. Her pulled her into a hug. She turned around. He put the mussel back on her. "Sorry," he said. She looked up in his eye and could see that he truly was sorry." Sleep well." He then gently pushed her into the dark, cold room. She heard the door close and lock behind her.

She made her way to her coffin and laid in it. She softly sobbed. Venice was her only hope to make it out alive. She closed the coffin door. She was being forced to see these men. Venice was the one, out of all of them, she prefers to be with. She hoped he could get ride of the other four. Until she fell asleep the rest of her thought were on Elliot, his smile, her last words to him, most of all his lips.

**A/N: Sorry it was so long. The next chapter is just as long... **


	5. leaving

Chapter 5

Leaving

Vampire the Ripper

Elliot grabbed his last bag off his bed. He looked around the bed room and sighed. He was leaving Kathy for good. They decided it was best for Eli to stay with her and see him on the weekends. He made his way down the stairs. Kathy was waiting for him at the door. She wasn't a mind reader but she knew Elliot. She knew he was hurting.

"Elliot, you will find her," she said.

"It has been almost two months! She is probably dead!"

"Don't think that! You don't know!"

"There are no leads! There is not anything!" Elliot looked outside at the snow. It was better then looking at his soon to be ex. "I just... I gotta."

"Alright. Goodbye Elliot."

"Goodbye, Kathy." He stepped out the door. His face was hit by the blistering cold snow.

Olivia looked down at Venice. She watched him squeezed the blood out of her steak.

"Need some help?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, he replied. She knelt down beside him. She grabbed the top of the steak while he squeezed. He stopped. Olivia looked up at him. She noticed he was in a daze.

It wouldn't surprise her. He had killed two of the men Olivia was with, one being his best friend. Another was attacked by an innocent, who ended up dieing anyway. The other just gave up because he did not want to end up died.

"What," she finally asked.

"Sunlight. He pointed to a small hole in the wall. They had to do this during the day, while the others where asleep. They did not want to be caught doing this. She looked over at the small hole.

"Yea," she said. It was the first sunlight she had seen in 2 months. She was probably running extremely low on vitamin D. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Sure is, first time I have seen it in 17 years." He smiled. " I miss it."

"Me too." He reached out and touched her now very pale face. She looked back at him.

"I love you, Nebula. Remember that."

"Why?"

"I have to prove to Ripper you are worthy tonight. I will tell him you are worthy because I love you. He will most likely be mad at the fact I brought up love, but maybe he will understand."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Not long before I got here he wife, kids, and parents were murder by a vampire slayer. He gets all pissy by the word love. He says it is a waste of time and pointless."

"Maybe you should come up with a better reason then." She chuckled.

"Okay." He stopped talking and was in deep thought. "How about that you can ring in innocents."

"That would mean I would have to got outside."

He shifted. "Exactly," he whispered.

"But I could escape."

"Exactly," he repeated in the same tone.

"Venice, that will get you killed!"

"Like I said... I love you, Neb. If I can convince Ripper you will be a gatherer, you can run."

"I can't ask you to give your life!"

"What life!? All I do is feed off and toucher people! What kind of life is that!?" She looked down from his eyes. "Nebula, I won't let you live your life like this."

"Who says you have to!" She caught his eyes once again.

"This is all I know!"

"But it is not all you have to know. Come with me!"

"What would they do about all the people I have killed?" Olivia couldn't answer him. Just the people he killed this week would get him put in for life."That is what I thought!" He got up. Olivia grabbed his arm and stood up.

Looking him square in the eyes she said, "You want out don't you?" He nodded. "Then leave with me. I can't go back to New York City anyway! Not after all this! We can move into a small house in a small town! No one will ever know! We could start a life!" It was true, she could never go back there. He pulled her into a hug.

"Okay." Her hair pressed on his face." Thank you for caring," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you for loving," she whispered back. He pushed his head down and kissed her neck. She hesitated for a moment, thinking of Elliot. Knowing she would never see him again anyway. She let Venice continue on.

She couldn't face all those people. She wondered what they would think of her is the saw her like this. She manly wondered what Elliot would thin. He wouldn't even give her a second look. He would think she was disgusting and never want to see her again anyway. So for the first time Olivia slept with Venice, knowing she couldn't go back under any circumstances.

**A/N: PLZ don't kill me for making her sleep with Venice. ducks under rock Everything get unraveled very shortly. The next chapter is manly in Central Park with Ripper, Venice, Olivia, and well... guess you will have to read the next chapter to know...**


End file.
